


Second To None

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Picspam, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: You got nowhere to runGot her phasers on stunWith her toys like the boysShe is second to noneAn Eve Moneypenny fanmix.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for canon typical violence and explicit lyrics in some songs. Spoilers for all of the Daniel Craig Bond movies. Picspam heavy.

 

 

Eve Moneypenny begins Skyfall as a badass field agent working with James Bond for MI6. While chasing a mercenary through Turkey, Bond fights the enemy on top of a train. Eve has both men in her rifle-sights, but she warns M that it’s not a clean shot; she risks shooting Bond. M orders her to fire and the bullet hits Bond. He falls off the train, seemingly to his death.  
  
When Bond returns to MI6 after his miraculous recovery Eve has been placed under temporary suspension from fieldwork for “killing 007”. (Which I think is pretty unfair, she was following orders so it ultimately wasn’t her call.) Bonds asks her if she wants to go back to field duty, saying that “it’s not for everyone”. She says, “Of course.”  
  
When Bond’s mission takes him to Macau, Eve arrives to offer additional support and sexy cut-throat razor shaving. (I am torn over whether they sleep together here. On one hand, it’s pretty heavily implied and their chemistry is off the charts. On the other, she survives the movie and every woman who has sex with Craig's Bond ends up dead. So, I don’t know.)  
  
Eve is at M’s trial when Silva attacks. She and Mallory fend Silva and his men off in the ensuing firefight, allowing Bond help M escape.  
  
At the end of the film, Eve has declined going back on active service in favor of taking a desk job under Mallory. She tells Bond that her full name is Eve Moneypenny.  
  
While Eve clearly thought that a lot of Bond’s shenanigans were over the top (there’s a particular face she gives when he jumps on top of the moving train in the beginning that screams “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me”) and she has a lot of respect for Mallory, her decision to leave fieldwork doesn’t really make sense to me.  
  
Nearly everything we see her shows her being a competent badass (usually while firing a gun) and though she is upset when she thinks that she actually killed Bond, she clearly gets over it as being part of the job. Despite what Bond appears to think, she seems perfectly suited to being an active agent. I hope that she gets more opportunities to do some active ass kicking in later movies.

 

 

  
**Secret Agent by Melissa Etheridge**  
You got nowhere to run  
Got her phasers on stun  
With her toys like the boys  
She is second to none

Everybody wants to know  
If she's got something to hide  
All the girls are relieved  
She's working for the other side  
She's a sinner  
A saint  
She'll run it cool and hot  
She's a secret agent  
You can believe it or not

 

  
**Bang Bang by Melanie Fiona**  
Maybe I should live and let die  
Take it like a soldier  
Don't cry  
Hold my head come down from my high

I be lockin’ and loadin’  
I be shootin’ forever  
Got my eye on the target and I'm aiming at you

 

  
**Let Me Blow Ya Mind by Eve feat. Gwen Stefani (Explicit)**  
And if I had to give you more  
It's only been a year  
Now I got my foot through the door  
And I ain't goin' nowhere  
It took a while to get me in  
And I'm gonna take my time  
Don't fight that good shit in your ear  
Now let me blow ya mind

 

  
**She’s Long Gone by The Black Keys**  
She was made to blow you away  
She don't care what any man say  
Well, you can watch her strut  
But keep your mouth shut  
Or it's ruination day

Well, now she's long  
A-long gone  
Oh now, she's long  
Yeah now, she's long gone  
Like Moses through the corn

 

  
**Aren't You Kind Of Glad We Did? by Ella Fitzgerald**  
Honestly, I thought you wouldn't  
Naturally, you thought you couldn't  
And probably we shouldn't  
But aren't you kind of glad we did?

 

  
**Sour Cherry by The Kills**  
Shout when you wanna get off the ride  
Shout when you wanna get off the ride  
'Cause you crossed my mind  
You crossed my mind  
I'm a penny in a diamond mine  
We could be movers  
We could be shakers  
If we could just shake something out of the blue  
And get off the ride

 

  
**Tightrope by Janelle Monáe**  
See I'm not walkin' on it  
Or trying to run around it  
This ain't no acrobatics  
You either follow or you lead, yeah  
I'm talkin' about you  
I'll keep on blaming the machine, yeah I'm talkin' about it,  
Talkin' about it  
I can't complain about it  
I gotta keep my balance

Then baby whether I'm high or low  
Baby, whether you're high or low  
You gotta tip on the tightrope  
Yeah, tip on the tightrope

 

  
**The Bullpen by Dessa**  
It's been assumed  
I'm soft or irrelevant  
‘Cause I refuse to down play my intelligence  
But in a room of thugs and rap veterans  
Why am I the only one  
Who's acting like a gentleman?

Good form, bad taste  
Pity, what a waste  
All that style, not a thing to say  
Looks to me like  
A little of your true school  
Is at the shallow end of the typing pool

All cloak, no dagger  
Just smoke and swagger  
I hope that your battery's charged  
‘Cause I found this here ladder  
Now your ceilings don't matter  
Check me out  
Now I got glass floors

Forget the bull in the china shop  
There's a china doll in the bullpen  
Walk with a switch, fire in her fist  
Biting at the bit  
Swing at every pitch  
Coach put me in like

Forget the bull in the china shop  
There's a china doll in the bullpen  
It's all in the wrist, fire from the hip  
Talk a little shit, roll thick  
Whole clique  
Let's begin

 

[Second To None](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/second-to-none?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
